Momma Rexy
by Jacob D. Mercer
Summary: After saving the humans from the Idominus Rex and seeing them off, Rexy had gone for a hunt. Just as she was about to lunge, she sees electricity, and then falls unconscious. Only to wake up in a junkyard and meet an abused baby T-Rex. I don't own Jurrasic Park or The Amazing World of Gumball.
1. Overview

This isn't an actual chapter. I just wanted to get the actual cover up. Also, to clarify, the Tyrannosaurus Rex in Jurassic Park and Jurrasic World are the same. She is also officially named Rexy. In the story, to Rexy, Tina will be the size of a baby T-Rex. In other words, compared to others, Rexy is a fuckin' kaiju. And because of the way the story will work, Mr. Rex will have to be almost as tall as Tina. Also, because I feel like it should happen, Rexy will be able to rival Nicole in terms of strength, and will have to be a bit smarter. I would also like to say that, in this story Mr. Rex is abusive to Tina. The abusiveness will be what causes Tina to be a bully. Rexy will be a mother figure, and later, adoptive mother, to Tina. Also, Mr. Rex, fair warning for those who are qeasy, will die at the end in a very gory fashion. And, so yeah, things are inconsistent. So, until the 1st real chapter is up, stay tuned to .net

Jacob Mercer, Out.


	2. Momma's Very Angry

The familiar roar echoed through the garage as Tina hit the wall. She groaned as she did her best to stand up and looked at her father.

"You poor excuse for a Rex!" He yelled as he grabbed her neck in her neck in his powerful jaws. He threw her to the other side of the garage.

"But dad, what had I ever done to you?" She asked in fear.

"My wife die giving birth to you, and you turn out to be a disappointment!" He yelled in rage at his daughter. "If we weren't living here, you'd have died already!"

As she slowly got up, he kicked her down and was about to bite into her neck to punish her...

...only to be interrupted by a roar more intimidating than his own. They both looked to the entrance to find another _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ standing in the doorway. She also looked more intimidating than her father. She was tan and had scars all over her. Some were small, some were large. Some were old, some were fresh. But the most scary feature was here face. Her eyes glowed in the dark as she growled at them. Her teeth were saraided and jagged, a her mouth fully exposed them, despite not moving at all.

"Release the child." She said in a calm voice. Despite that, her voice screamed authority and rage.

"Make me, poser." Mr. Rex countered. With that exact same roar, she charged right into him, with him having no room to counter.  
He crashed right into a wall.

"If I find you've been abusing this child again, I will personally make sure you die for it." She said as she glared at the male. Then her tone turned _gentler_ as she turned to Tina and helped her up as she would her own child, if she had one. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for helping me." Tina said as she turned to the adult Rex. "My name is Tina Rex."

"I am Rexy. It seems you are quite shaken with your experience. Would you like to follow me and stay with me for now?" Rexy asked the young dino.

"Yes, please." She timidly answered, glancing fearfully at her father.

"Then follow me."

* * *

"So, where are you from?" Tina asked as she walked with Rexy.

"An island. It's off the coast of Coast Rica. It's known as Isla Nublar." She answered. As they walked, Tina noticed the scars on her and decided to ask about them.

"How did you get those scars?" She asked.

"The fresh ones I got in a fight with a mutation known as _Idominus Rex_. The old ones are from Velociraptors."

"Oh." Tina went silent at this. This Rex has gone through so much and acts as if it's not a problem. How does she do it?

"So tell me about yourself, Tina. What school do you go to? I only got here tonight. I woke up in the junkyard and heard the commotion." She asked as she looked at Tina.

"I go to Elmore Jr. High. I'm friends with a girl named Jamie. I'm... Me and her are the school bullies." She answered as she lowered her head. The response she received was not an expected one.

"Well, that is expected for one such as yourself. Your a Tyranosaurus Rex. We are the king of the dinosaurs. Despite the small size, our arms are really strong **(This is a true fact. Look it up.)**. We are also faster than beings smaller than us at adult age." Rexy explained. "Your actions are expected. Although, I would encourage you to be a little nicer."

"How fast can we go at adult age?" Tina asked the first question that game to mind.

"38 miles per hour." As this Tina's eyes widened. She could run fast, but this girl could run at 38 mph. That was faster than Gumball's mom. And she was the fastest, most athletic, and strongest person in Elmore! Well, not exactly the fastest anymore.

"How about strength?"

"Smash through a building by running into it." Scratch that. Previous strongest.

"Wow." She responded.

"Were here." Rexy told her. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like. Sorry for short chapter.**


End file.
